


Management

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Series: Night Watch [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Marriage, Mentioned Samwell Tarly/Gilly, Romance, Sad, Unrequited Love, mentioned Arya/Gendry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following story is the first of a three part series.  The series is called the Night Watch.  In this universe the Knight Watch is a soccer team in Westeros.  Two more following Sansa and Jon’s relationship will follow this one and also I may add more for Arya and Gendry.<br/>There is use of some profound Language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Management

**Author's Note:**

> I edited and rewrote some of this part. The most rewrite will be on the next part. I hope you like this rewrite better. The next one, is still sort of brewing in my mind, But I'm going to fix the Ygritte problem.

Arya was pacing back and forth in Sansa’s loft. Robb was perched on a chair, while Bran and Rickon were passed out somewhere in the back. Sansa’s neighbors, Jon Snow and Samwell Tarly, were sitting on the couch on either side of her. All four pairs of eyes watched as Arya just kept pacing. Her phone cell phone stationed in the middle living room table. Arya's eyes never left sight of the object. 

“There is no way they are going to accept me. I’m too young, inexperienced. Isn’t that right Jon?” She said pausing to look at the curly haired man, who was keeping calm even though everyone else seemed very nervous. Jon moved his arm from the back of the couch to scratch his beard. A nervous habit he got into, when he started to grow it out. Everyone was looking at him. Jon didn’t do well with the questions from the press and so the seriousness, even if it was foolish asked out of desperation, was still making him sweat. 

“They are going to accept you. You were the best applicat. I know, you kicked my ass in practice.” He responded after Sansa hit his leg to speak. Forgetting that his silence was only going to keep her lingering feelings of anxiety only escalate further. 

“But the “Nights Watch” has never had a female manager before.” Arya retorted back. Her nervous motion resumed with picking up more speed. “Not to mention, the only other team I managed before this was last season, and it was the girls team up farther north.” 

“But your coaching technique and tactics, offensive and defensive, will definitely mean we will have a better chance at winning the championship. Hell even getting into the qualifications for the championship.” Robb put his two cents in. His main goal was to try and calm down his little sister. He himself had these fears a couple of years ago, when he was picked as the youngest candidate to get the lead position for the Nights Watch Crows, Medical Sports team. The only two to not say anything were Sansa and Sam. Sam was too scared that Arya was going to yell at him like she did when he told her to sit down, so he kept quiet. Sansa on the other hand kept her eyes locked at the small device, as if she could make it ring with her mind. For this anxiety attack Arya was having to be over, before her own was brought on. Her mind was racing from multiple things, especially if Arya made the position. It put her in a difficult situation. Not glancing up to look at the strong girl, Sansa started to speak, if even to calm her own nerves. 

“Arya, you have held the title as the leading female striker for the five years you played, and also hold the record for most in a career. Not to mention how last year you were one score away from beating Daenerys Targaryen, who holds the same title in Essos your last season. You are going to get this. When it comes to football, you know what your talking about and you know how to win. That is what brings a team together. A strong leader, and you are just that.” Standing up and putting her hands on her sister's shoulders to get her to stop pacing. The motion was bound to be irritating the knee injury that made her retire from playing and move on to managing in the first place. 

“Besides you know each players weakness and strengths so you know how to make them better and how to those to an advantage.” Sam said finally found his courage after everyone else spoke. Arya let out a frustrated sigh as she went over to where Sansa was sitting and slammed herself down on the couch. Burying her head into the back padding of the furitanture. 

“I’ll go get the cookies I baked last night.” Sansa announced, with a knowing smile sliding on her face. Arya looked up at her sister not moving from her slumped position. If this wasn’t a stressful moment, Sansa would laugh at her sister, acting like a five year old. 

“Double Chocolate Chip?” She asked with her eyebrows raised. Aryas voice a little high pitched, the child manner she does when it comes to desserts. 

“Do you like them any other way?” Sansa went around the couch, placing a small kiss on her sister forehead. Arya groaned at the affection. Jon followed her, asking if anyone would want something to drink. 

“Shes going to get it. If they choose anyone else, the team all agreed to just sit down and refuse to play this season. They can’t field a whole new team in time for the first game. And Arya was the best anyone had seen since Coach Mormont’s retirement. Mormont’s shoes were considered one of the hardest to fill in the league, and she filled them perfectly.” Jon said once both got into the kitchen and out of hearing range. Sansa smiled as she went to the cookie tin, and Jon got out a couple of water bottles and a small milk carton for Arya. Sansa placed the tin on the little island she had in her kitchen. She was reaching for a serving plate she had laid out just in cause when she felt Jons arms snake around her waist. His head was placed in the crook of her neck. Jons curls were tickling with her chin. 

“Jon!” She whispered as she felt his lips trace her skin. Jon and Sansa had been dating for nearly a year, and all their family and friends knew it. They were just a private couple who didn't really enjoy the public displays of affection that others did. Because of Jon being the number one goalie in both Essos and Westeros, he is very much in the public eye. Even if he doesn’t want to be. He can barely go to and from practice without getting his picture taken. Sansa didn’t like being shown around like arm candy from her time in Kings Landing, when she was engaged to the arrogant striker of the Red Keep Lions, Joffrey Baratheon. The flashing lights lost their glamour after he would almost always assert his dominance over her. 

“Sansa!” He mocks her tone as he spins her around in his arms. She smiles up at him as she playfully hits his arm. 

“Are you mocking me Jon Snow?” Sansa questioned in a tone that had him pull her a little closer to his body. 

“Maybe.” He said lightly pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, moving his lips to the tip of her nose, and then placing a simple kiss on her lips. Sansa knew they couldn’t really get into anything until Arya got the news. Sasna pulled away, and pushed his arms away from her. 

“Now, do what you said you were going to do.” She ordered with a small laugh in her tone. Before Sansa resume her task, Jon gripped her hips tightly between his fingers. His front completely touching her back. Sansa took a silent inhale at the sudden aggression. 

“You mean what I said last night?” His breath whispered into her ear. “When you were lying on my bed, teasing me while, I was trying to devise a strategy to beat out those sissy boys from Kings Landing?”

“I don’t remember that.” Sansa said tilting her head up to rest on his shoulder. She felt Jon’s lips trace a line from the crook of her neck to just under her jaw. 

“I’m sure you do. You were wearing my crows jersey and socks, that I wear for the games. I believe it was right after you walked out of shower in a towel, and then after the distraction finally took won me over, I processed to wrap your legs around my head.” His grip tightened and pulled her into the crook of his hips. “ I distinctly remember your hands digging into my scalp as I kissed your cunt.” He hissed through his teeth, as placed another kiss on the corner of her lips. Close enough to not be considered an actual kiss. 

“Oh, Yes that.” Sansa said, feeling her cheeks turn bright red. “I remember now. But we can’t, we have people expecting us out there five minutes ago.” Sansa hands went over top of his. 

“Thats true.” He said laying his head on her shoulder. Jon’s hands lightened enough so that Sansa could take his moment of realization to turn around. Giving him a little push on the shoulders.

“And since when do you talk like that outside of the bedroom?” Sansa raised on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. She watched as Jon’s lips quirked up in the corners. He took a deep breath in letting out a sigh as he answered. 

“The moment I realized you're wearing my favorite black lace undergarments.” 

“OH, well, I was getting ready for tonight when we tonights movie marathon when everyone came barging in all frantic.” She said, finally grabbing the tin. Jon followed with the water, as they were about to head out the door, Sam opened the swing door. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were wide. 

“The phone is ringing!” Both hurried into the living room as Arya looked at the phone lying on the table. After taking in a deep breath, Arya picked up the mobile device with shaky hands. 

“Hello?” She asked with confidence, even if her appearance was anything but. Jon and Sasna sat down on the couch. His hand clasping his in hers. The anticipation was killing them. 

“Yes.” Arya was keeping calm. “Yes. Thank you. I understand. Goodbye.” Her eyes were glistening like she was about to cry with either sorrow, or disappointment. No one could tell from her face. Aryas knees gave out and she sat on the coffee table where her phone had been residencing since its entrance. 

“So?” Robb asked with anticipation. 

Arya just mumbled her face in complete shock. 

“What?” Robb asked again. Nobody could understand her. 

“I got it.” She said again in a much louder but quiet voice. A smile over taking her features. “I got it!” She yelled excitedly. It took a couple of seconds for everyone to react, but when they did, all four of older adults in the room jumped up like little kids and proceeded to engulf Arya in a massive group hug. 

“I am so proud of you!” Robb said, kissing his little sisters head. 

“Welcome manager! You’ll hate and love us at the same time.” Jon said ruffling Arya’s hair. Sasna kept holding her little sister and she was so proud of her. 

“See, I told you. They would be dumber than a stack of bricks not to choose you.”  
“Thanks guys. I should probably go tell Gendry.” She said with a small smile forming on her lips. 

“Wait, does this mean you're still sticking to the deal?” Sasna asked. All the boys looked at the girls as Arya’s cheeks started to grow a deep red. 

“I guess I have to, it's a little late to take it back.” She said. Her smile still not leaving her face. 

“Yes! I’m so excited for you two!” Sansa said smashing her face against her sisters. A sinking feeling hitting her stomach. 

“Excited for what?” Robb asked as he looked at his little sisters. 

“Oh, nothing, you’ll find out later.” Sansa teased, as she tried to push the nagging feeling away. 

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

It was a about half an hour later when Robb finally pulled the two tired teens out of the loft and Sam went to visit Gilly. Sansa waved goodbye to her brothers as she shut the door, but before she could turn around, Jon was on her. 

“Why didn’t they leave sooner?” He asked, as his lips attacked the back of her neck. With a quick movement, Jon had turning her and pinned her body with his against the door. “I feel like, you like to torment me.” He whispered in between kisses to her neck. 

“I think it was Robb. Knowing how you are with women.” She said, giggling. Jon gave her a wary look before kissing her jaw. His callous hands wrapped themselves around her upper thigh. With little protest from her, he hitched her leg on his hip. Sansa wrapped it full around, when she realized exactly what he wanted from her. 

“Bloody Bastard.” Jon hissed through his teeth right before he gripped her bottom lip in between them. Pushing them off of the door, Jon lifted her wrapping her other leg around his waist. As he started to make his way to her bed, he kept running into random furniture on the way. 

“You going to hurt yourself. I don’t want to get yelled at by your new manager for hurting the Nights Watch Star Goalie. My legs are not broken Jon.” She said, kissing him again as he stopped to pin her on the door frame leading into the hallway where her room was. 

“I’m not saving anything at the moment. In fact, I’m out of the box.” He looked daringly at her as his grip tightened around her. His eyes turning a deep dark color. A little violet showing in them as he nipped at her bottom lip. 

“Really, what position are you playing?” She asked as she moved her hips a little. He let out a low groan. Sansa liked to play along with him, when he started making football references. Both of them enjoyed the teasing. 

“Striker.” He said, gripping her ass, as he finished the walk to her bed. Kicking the door closed, Sansa let out a loud laugh as he threw her on bedsheets. 

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

Sansa was laying with her head on her pillow as she listened to the running water of the shower. Jon had to go to a football meeting, and he need to take a shower after their earlier escapade. It was a chance for everyone to meet their new manager, and just the thought about Ayra made Sansa heart leap with joy but at the same time also made her stomach sink with worry. She wish she didn’t think these things but they just kept coming. The fear was scaring her. 

“What's wrong?” Jon said. He was leaning on the mattress, his practice football shorts just barely hanging off of his well sculpted waist. Sansa lifted her hands to her eyes, feeling them grow wet from her tears. She had apparently started to cry. Sans was even so lost in her self inflicted torment that she didn’t even realize Jon had finished. 

“I was just thinking.” She stuttered out looking down at her hands. 

“What is it that has got you all upset.” Jon slid his calloused hand against her cheek as she pondered whether or not to tell him. Just the contact of this comforting acting made her skin alight. 

“Arya promised Gendry if she got the Nights Watch deal, she would marry him.” Sansa watched as Jon’s face formed from worry into a wide teeth showing grin. 

“Thats wonderful news! I know how much Gendry has wanted to marry her for two years now. They’ve been dating for what? Four?” He asked. Gendry was a Soldier in the Westeros Army and Arya meet him at a charity event. Jon was with her when they met, and hes been rooting for them ever since. He never knew anyone else who could make Arya smile like Gendry could. 

“Yes, but thats not what is upsetting me.” She said, wiping away another tear. “She’ll be there. At the wedding.” Sansa said. The bombshell red head that left Jon to get her dreams as a fierce international sports reporter for the Dothraki Mustangs. Jons’ first love, Ygritte. 

“If you're worried about Magarey and Joffrey I can tell you, that they will not be there.” Jon had moved his hand to her her own tightly sealed ones. He was running small circles with his thumb over her clenched hands. At his words, Sansa pushed his hand away from frustration. Jon was still just as clueless as ever. Instead her gripp moved to the sheet as she wrapped it closer to her naked body. Feeling more vulnerable in this moment than when she was writhing under his tongue just a few short moments before. 

“Its stupid. I’m just being a stupid silly girl again.” Sansa reached for boy shorts that were thrown on the floor from last night’s adventure. Suddenly feeling the dread the over came her. Jon, was thinking of her needs before his own again. The thought popped into her mind again, how Jon was probably still with her, for her, and not for himself. 

“You are never stupid. Sansa I can’t help you unless you talk to me.” Jon said not leaving the bed. His gaze falling her back. Jon’s eyes looked at the scares that etched her smooth porcelain skin, and fought the sudden urge to pull her down on the bed and kiss every single mark. 

“Ygritte.” Sansas voice sounded like a lost girl again. She hated it. “Ygritte will be there Jon. This will be the one of the biggest events the football leagues will ever see. There will be to many athletes there for her not to come.” Pulling the tank top over her head, she turned around to gage the reaction on Jons face. Not to her shock, Jon wasn’t looking at her. His jaw was slack as he blinked looking at the mattress. No doubt images of his one time lady love were flashing in front of his eyes. Sansa found her voice as she tried to remain confident. “You thought I didn’t know.” 

“I’ve never talk to you about her.” Jon said not even raising his voice. His gaze never faltered from the bed sheets. 

“The first couple of months you slept over here, you would say her name in your sleep.” Sansa started. Jon slide over the side of the bed. Putting his elbows on his knees, only moving his gaze to the ground. She knew that was her cue to continue. “I knew that much about you to know that meant-” Taking a deep breath she backtracked a little. “She means a lot to you. So out of curiosity, I looked her up. It wasn’t that hard really, the internet is a wonderful thing. I found her in under five minutes tops.” Sansa’s mind flashed to a image of Jon and Ygritte walking hand and hand threw the city park. “Shes beautiful, gorgeous really. Hair kissed by fire. Remember you told that to me once, I believe it was our fourth date. You looked sad as you said it back then as well.” 

“Sansa, I-” Jon said standing up, he went to look at her, but stopped. She knew he didn’t know what to say. How he really didn't want her. The pain in her chest rose as she took another deep breath in, and let out a shaky one. willing herself not to cry. 

“I know I’m just a rebound girl. In truth I think I just kept putting it out of mind, to make this seem more real, than what it actually was meant to be. But I can’t anymore. Especially after that one night. You probably don’t remember, but it was after the big game versus, Dorne, and you had consumed a fair amount of alcohol after winning. We went up to your room, and when you-” A single tear dropped down her face, and she quickly whipped it away. “You called me Ygritte. Maybe it was because our hair is the same tone. But it was only our third month together, so I didn’t want to jinx anything.” Her hand ran through her hair, wishing she would was like her sister, a stunning brunette. Sans watched as Jon moved his hand to mouth. Covering it completely, his eyes were wide. 

“Its okay. I know that you deeply care for me, truly. I know you would never want to hurt me. But I also know that you are not in love me.” Jon’s head finally snapped up to her. His dark eyes were almost fully violet. His emotions were being hidden by his facial features. Just like he always does when he is upset. 

“Why makes you think that?” His gaze was almost like ice on her skin. Sansa almost flinched from the intensity of just his voice. 

“Jon, nobody but our family knows we are together. Sam only knows because he's your best friend and roommate. Half of the team has no idea that you’re even with anyone and when it comes to formal events, we always are going as two single people. I know how private you are Jon. I am as well, but its just that…” She paused as she put a strand of hair behind her ear trying to keep the rest of her tears from spilling out. “It’s just that, it was so easy to find articles and photos of you and Ygritte. So last month, when I watched your interview for the sports show, and you told the reporter, that you were single…” Sansa said wiping away a tear. “I just think its time Jon. We can not keep pretending that this is something that its not. I can’t do that.” Jon closed the space between them in mer couple of steps. His hands were gripping her face, rubbing smooth circles over her rosy cheeks. He bent down so that their foreheads were touching. 

“Is this what you truly want?” Sasna wasn’t looking into his eyes. “Look at me and tell.” His voice started to waver, as he tried to keep his own tears in. “Tell me that you do not want me. Say the words and I will leave.” The wavering started to escalate with every word he said. Sansa didn’t know if it was from sadness or anger. Taking in another deep breath she pushed the liquid from her eyes back until her eyes stung from the process. Snapping them up she met his tired not to take notice how his face was contorted with pain, like the time one of the strikers kicked him in the chest. His eyes were glassy from unstreamed tears. But he had the fierceness in them that she had grown to love. 

“I don’t want to be a secret Jon.” Jon pulled her in for a kiss that was deep and meaningful. Both of their emotions were diving in to it, as if either of them didn’t want to give this up. Jon memorized how her lips formed his as her soft pink bottom lip felt in between his own. Even though Sansa had started the conversation knowing this is what he subconsciously wanted, she tried to scream for him to stay with just this kiss. Both mixing up their signals in the process. Taking this as a farewell kiss. Jon needed air and pulled away slowly, remember how her breath would hitch when he left her mouth slightly agape. 

“Goodbye Sansa.” He whispered as he traced her jaw as he slowly pulled himself to leave her. To let her. Jon took off, after, not wanting to linger. 

Sansa heard her front door slam. Thats when she let herself fall to the ground Certain that he would not hear her. Tears no longer hidden. She finally let herself freely cry. 

“I love you.” She whispered, repeating the three word sentence. But he doesn’t love you. Her thoughts went back to three years ago, when She was studying history. The real reason she dropped out of college. When someone used her as a replacement. Never again she had told herself. And yet she would be willing to let Jon use her as a replacement for the rest of her life he would. But he had another chance with the real thing.

“I knew what this was, from the beginning, and yet, I still let myself fall in love. I am a stupid girl.” She said aloud to no one. Sansa just sat there leaning back growing numb from the hard wood of her dresser.


End file.
